The Twisted Adventure Ever!
by meddy-masamune
Summary: Hi guys! the twisted part will happen when you least expect it. It's i'm more fond of the title as Inazumaloid cause it's half Vocaloid. I just hope there's no problem with it.The couples are AxelXOc and OcX? .Please no bad comments!.And please review
1. Chapter 1: Vacation

**Hi! This is a new story I made and please no harsh feelings to these couples and please review. (^w^)**

**Chapter one: **The Vacation

It was a sunny day for the Raimon eleven. Well most of them. They were going to a garden with flowers. Well of course the boys usually hate flowers but the girls are enjoying it. It was almost like going on a vacation because they were going to a different place/country. It is called the Kingdom of Yellow.

"Kingdom of Yellow? What a weird name for a place" Scotty said. "Hey Scotty, that's rude to say on a peaceful country" Celia said angrily to Scotty."It seems there used to be a princess here. But then she disappeared. And then her mansion was turned into a museum." Nelly said."A princess? Maybe her picture is there. I'm just thinking about her and I feel she's so pretty!" Ayame said."Ayame before we go to the museum we need to find a place to stay first." Taijiri said. But then they saw a sign "Crypton up ahead". "Um coach Lina, why does it say Crypton when we are going to the Kingdom Of Yellow?" Sylvia asked. "I don't know….let's ask that man over there he might know something" Coach Lina replied."I'll ask him!" Ayame shouted. Ayame went outside and asked the man. "Kingdom Of Yellow? Yes it's past there but its not called Kingdom of Yellow anymore, it is now called Crypton." The man replied to Ayame's question."Um coach it is the Kingdom of Yellow but it is now called Crypton" Ayame said to coach Lina."Hm I see….lets just keep going. We are on vacation aren't we?" coach Lina said. "YEAH!" everybody shouted. When they went to Crypton they found a hotel. "Wow…..this used to be a small village and then it turned like a city….."Scotty said."Um coach I feel hungry." Ayame said."Us too coach!" everybody added."Well, what are we waiting for lets go downstairs and eat." Coach Lina replied. After they ate dinner they decided which room they will go."Since the rooms here are for 5 people let's decide which people is which." Nelly said. "Wow 5? I was expecting 2 or 3" Ayame said. "The entire girl's are in one room!" Taijiri shouted. "What about me?" Fuyuka said while looking down."Don't worry! I got a sleeping bag in my pocket." Ayame said to Fuyuka with a big smile.

**The Next Day**

It was a sunny day, then they all woke up and ate breakfast."Coach, can we go to the museum? PLZ?" Ayame asked."Ok then" coach Lina replied. When they all went to the museum(well of course they have tickets) then it was Ayame's turn to give the ticket."Ticket please." The guard said."Here you go sir" Ayame replied."Hmm her eye's and eye color looks like the princess's" the guard was thinking in his mind."Um sir? are you going to take my ticket?" Ayame said with a curious face."Oh no….. the princess…..i thought…we-" the guard was about to continue but Ayame cut it."SIR! ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE MY TICKET?" Ayame shouted loud to the guard. "Oh yes. So sorry. There are a lot of things in my mind." The guard said while taking the ticket from Ayame."Ayame, finally you're here. What took you so long?" Shawn asked. " Just the guard . He said there are a lot of things in his head" Ayame said."Hey Ayame! Look at this! It's the picture of the princess and her servant!"Taijiri shouted to Ayame. When Ayame looked at it."She seems familiar for me…..and her servant…." Ayame said slowly."WHAT THE! Ayame you almost look like her!" Mark said."WHAT?" everybody shouted

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Museum

**Hi guys! I just hope there's no problem with the previous story. Please no bad comments and please review!**

Chapter Two: The Museum

"SHH! This is a museum not a noisy market. So shall we start our tour or not?" the tour guide said."Oh guys this is our tour guide for the museum. So guys are we going or not?" Nelly asked."Ok Nelly we'll go. C'mon Ayame. " Shawn replied. When they were in the tour they saw a lot of things."Hey guys, my tummy's rumbling" Jack said."Your tummy always rumbles" Scotty said."Hey guy's I'm hungry too. Let's eat first."Mark said. "Ok then, I'll cut our tour first. Come with me I will show you the nearest Café" the tour guide said. When they went to the nearest Café, it was called "Blue Skies". When they went they ordered right away."I'm going to take the big chocolate chip cookie for all of us" Nelly said."Guys you take the chocolate chip cookie. Cause I'm going to order Brioche. Ayame said. "Ok then" the waiter said. **While they were waiting…**

"Um Ayame. Do you know you're the only one who's going to eat Brioche?" Shawn said."Well it is my most favorite snack" Ayame said."Here's your order everyone" the waiter said to all of them."Um he-here Axel take the big one" Taijiri said while blushing and giving it to Axel."Um th-thank you Taijiri" Axel said and blushed back. Ayame put down her Brioche on the plate."LO- wait…..I remember the last time I said this…..I'll just eat my Brioche" Ayame said slowly."Good thing you remembered. Or else you've faint again" Taijiri said while giggling.

**?'s P.O.V**

"We are never going to find her…"? said. "How about we check the ice cream shop?"? said. "Kaito, no matter what ice cream shop we look she is definitely not there"? said. "Len we've been searching all day! She's not here."? said."Meiko, Gackupo, Kaito, lets not give up! We can find her!" Len said. How about the mall?"? said. "Miku, I'm sure she is not in the mall" Len said."How about at the Roadroller engine shop?"? said. "Luka! You're a genius! We always go there! I'm sure she's there, I know it…." Len said.

**Normal P.O.V**

"I'm so full!" Mark said. "So guys are we going back to the museum?" Nelly asked. "Yup! I'm just so curious!" Ayame said. **When they went back to the museum**."Oh your finish? Ok then lets continue." The tour guide said."Ok then now let's go to the garden" the tour guide added. **When they went to the garden**."Wow there are so many beautiful flowers!" Taijiri said."WOW! These yellow flowers are beautiful!" Ayame said. "Um tour guide where's the gift shop?" Fuyuka asked."Oh! Just over there" the tour guide replied."I'll join you Fuyuka!" Ayame shouted.

**Ayame's and Fuyuka's P.O.V**

"Wow! There are so many souvenirs!" Ayame said."Hey look! Hair clips and bracelets!" Fuyuka said."Wow! Let me look Fuyuka!" Ayame said."I'll take this bracelet" Fuyuka said."Hmm….Then I'll take this then….a hair clip!" Ayame said."Here you go cashier!" Ayame said while holding out money and the stuff they (Ayame and Fuyuka) want to buy."Seems these are the stuff we want already. C'mon let's go back to the garden before they leave without us" Ayame said.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Guys, where did you go? Nelly asked."To the gift shop" Fuyuka replied."Yep, I bought a hair clip and Fuyuka bought a bracelet" Ayame said."Im sure you will look beautiful wearing your bracelet Fuyuka" Nigeru said while blushing. "And Ayame you will look beautiful when you wear the hair clip you bought" Shawn said while blushing."Ok then if you're done with your chit chat. Let's continue our tour. And don't worry we are almost finish with it all we need to see is the princess's room" the tour guide said. "The Princess's room? Aw man! Why can't it be something else?" Scotty said grumpily."Well if you hate it so much Scotty then stay here by yourself in the pretty garden with butterflies" Celia said with an evil grin."Uh you know what guys I'll just join you" Scotty said.** When they went to the princess's room. **"Ok then, here is her (BLABLABLABLABLABLA)" the tour guide said."Hey tour guide! What's this? Is this the princess's dress?" Ayame asked the tour guide."Yes that's her dress" the tour guide replied."Hmm…everything in this place looks familiar to me even though it doesn't" Ayame said in her mind."Then that's all, the tour is finished. It's getting late so you have to go back to your coach" the tour guide said."Thank you very much" Nelly said to the tour guide.** When they went back to coach Lina**. "Did you enjoy the tour?" coach Lina asked."Yep we did. Well most of us did. Scotty didn't "Celia said."Ok then. Hope its all ok with you guys if we are going back to Tokyo tomorrow" coach Lina said."WHAT!" everyone shouted.

**To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3: End of Vacation

**Hi guys! I saw the reviews. So this time I'll be putting lines. I just hope I put them right. Please review and no bad comments.**

Chapter three: End of Vacation

"Why? what's wrong? We can't stay here forever" coach Lina said.

"Well you are right coach but we didn't have much time buying souvenirs. Only Ayame and Fuyuka" Nelly said.

"Hmm, fine then. At the morning you guys eat breakfast then go to the mall. And at the afternoon we eat lunch then we go. Is that clear?" coach Lina said.

"YES COACH!" everyone shouted.

**The next day….**

It was another sunny day for the Raimon Eleven. They all ate breakfast and then prepared themselves to go shopping. The boys bought souvenirs and went to the Arcade to play games, win tickets, and get prizes. But the girls bought more than souvenirs they bought accessories and some dresses.

**Girl's P.O.V**

"Hey look! There are cute bracelets! Hey Ayame, Do you want to buy some earrings?" Nelly asked.

"Sorry Nelly, I'm not the earring type of girl I prefer hair clips and bracelets" Ayame replied.

"Hey isn't this dress pretty? Whatever your opinions are I'm taking it" Taijiri said.

While Ayame was sitting on the bench watching the girls buying dresses, accessories, and souvenirs she saw a girl dropped something.

"What the….a rubber French bread? Weird but I have to give it back" Ayame said while holding the rubber bread.

"Um miss you dropped your French bread which is made out of rubber" Ayame said to the girl while holding the rubber French bread.

"Thank you. It always slips out of my bag" the girl replied and while taking the rubber French bread.

"Hmm you look familiar…what's your name?" Ayame asked.

"Oh my name is T-"the girl was about to continue but someone was calling her.

"Hey are you coming with us or not? We need to buy a charger for my cell phone!" Someone said.

"Oops. Sorry! I'll tell you when we meet again!" the girl said.

"She looks very familiar. Let me see….pink hair, hairstyle is swirly, might be addicted to French bread….nope doesn't ring a bell" Ayame said quietly.

"Ayame! We are done shopping. C'mon let's find the boys" Celia said.

**Boy's P.O.V**

"Hey guys, who wants to play this game with me it's for two players!" Mark said.

"I want to play it, but what is it called and is it fun?" Axel asked.

"It's called "Zombie terminator" and I don't know with you if its fun" Mark replied.

"Geez, where can you find a game with tickets" Scotty said grumpily.

"Hey Scotty , What about this one?" Shawn said while pointing

"What's that?" Scotty asked.

"It's a game where you can hit the things that pop out. The more you hit, the more tickets" Shawn replied.

When Scotty tried it, He kept going and going.

"WOW, I won many tickets YAY!" Scotty said with a big smile.

"Hey guys, we are done playing so let's go count our tickets and pick prizes!" Mark said.

They counted there tickets and it reached up to 2000 tickets total. They picked boyish stuff.

"Hey guys, time to go eat lunch. Coach might be calling us" Nelly said.

"OK!" the boys shouted.

**Normal P.O.V**

When they all ate lunch they went back to Tokyo.

"Home sweet home ! " Mark shouted when they went back to Tokyo.

"I missed Tokyo!" Taijiri said.

"How about we practice like old times?" Ayame said.

They practiced all day until night.

"I never felt so tired in my whole life" Mark said.

"Ok guys, you can go home now. It's been a tiring day for all of us" coach Lina said

"See you all tomorrow" coach Lina added.

"YES COACH!" everyone shouted.

**?'s P.O.V**

"What the… she's not in the road roller engine shop" Len said quietly.

"Don't get your hopes down Len. Where else do you and **Rin** go to places?" Miku asked.

"Hmm…well we do go to her favorite shoe store but I'm sure it's closed already. Hey look….a place to play soccer…" Len said sadly while looking down.

"Aw poor Len…Now can we go home and give up?" Meiko said.

Then Len looked up

"No we can't give up! This is Vocaloid! And if we have one missing singer we go find the singer! And if have one missing instrument player we find the instrument player! And if we-"Len was about to continue when Miku cut it

"Ok Len, we get it" Miku said.

"Ok…C'mon lets go back home…..and lets find her tomo-" Len was about to continue when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see where I was going because it's dark"? said.

"Its ok, me too" Len said.

"Hmm your voice sounds familiar to me….. What's your name?"? said

"What? Oh my name? My name is Len Kagamine. You can just call me Len" Len said.

"Len…It sounds really familiar though. Oh and my name is –"? Was about to continue when someone was calling her.

"Ayame! Are you coming with me or not?" Taijiri asked.

"I'm coming! My name is Ayame BYE!" Ayame said in a hurry.

"Hmm…..my name? familiar? Weird" Len said quietly.

**To be continued….**

**Me: Hi guys! Please review and I forgot UTAUloid is also in the story. Just reminding!**

**Taijiri: What's UTAUloid?**

**Me: You'll see….. and no bad comments!**

**(^w^)**


	4. Chapter 4:Its Vocaloids Turn

**Hi guys! Please no bad comments! And please review! (^w^)**

Chapter four: Its Vocaloid's turn!

"C'mon guys. Let's follow her" Len said quietly.

"Aw man! I thought we are going to go home' Meiko said grumpily.

"Don't worry Meiko. It'll just be quick" Len said.

"But im already hungry…" Meiko said

"I TOLD YOU IT'LL BE QUICK!" Len shouted.

"SHHH!" Miku , Meiko, Kaito, Gackupo, and Luka said

**While the gang was following Ayame…**

"Hey guys can you hear her saying something?" Len asked.

"A little" Miku replied.

"Hmm….when I was in Crypton why do I feel everything inside the museum so familiar. And that guy what was his name again? Oh yeah, Len…Why does everything seem so familiar for me but I never seen them before…" Ayame said quietly.

**Then Ayame looked at the sky**

"Hmm… A full moon…WHAT THE! "Ayame said then her hair color changed.

"Hey guys look! She looks like…" Len said while thinking.

Then Ayame turned around because she heard voices but she wasn't Ayame she was **Rin**.

"R-Rin" Len said then a teardrop fell from his eyes

The Len ran to Rin and hugged her.

"Rin….I missed you so much!" Len said

"Uh Len I noticed something" Miku said

"What's that Miku?" Len asked.

"I noticed that Ayame was just her then when she saw the full moon she became Rin. Len, I don't think Rin can come home with us. Because She is still Ayame" Miku said sadly.

"But…But wait! How about if we can build something to separate them" Len said

"It may work but I'm just worried something bad might happen" Miku said.

"Don't worry, before we test it on a person we test it on a doll" Len said.

"Ok then. We'll start building tomorrow" Miku said.

"Hurry up Len! The full moon doesn't last forever. C'mon lets go!" Kaito said.

"Ok…Bye Rin" Len said sadly.

Then the Vocaloid group walked away.

"L-len" Rin said with a teardrop.

Then Rin transformed back into Ayame.

"What the… Why am I crying? Oh well I better go back home I'm tired" Ayame said while going home.

**The next day**

It's a sunny day for the Vocaloid gang. They ate breakfast and started something.

"Ok guys, lets start it!" Len said.

"Oh and Luka build a doll which is half" Len added.

"Um I don't get what your saying. Can you make it clearer?" Luka asked.

"Build a doll which is half. Example At the other half is a dog and the other half is a cat. Do you understand?" Len replied.

"Oh ok. I get it" Luka said.

They were working all day then they were finished with it.

"Whoa, that took all day. Ok then, Time to test it. Luka where's the doll?" Len asked.

"Here it is Len" Luka said while holding out the doll.

"Ok then here it goes" Len said.

"Oh, this is exciting" Miku said.

When they tested it out…..It…..It worked!

"It…It worked!" Len said happily

"Now we need to do is to find this "Ayame" girl" Kaito said while holding ice cream.

"Maybe she's in school" Meiko said

" Really ? Then what school?" Luka asked.

"Maybe I think I know where!" Len said.

The Vocaloid gang went to Raimon eleven. And found her talking with someone.

"Hmm…I know I'll send her a letter" Len said

Len was writing a letter

_Hi Ayame,_

_This is Len. I need you to go at your front gate. I need to tell you something. But make sure you go alone, OK? I really need you there in a hurry._

_From,_

_Len_

Then Len folded it into a paper airplane and threw it to Ayame.

"What the….. Oh it's just a paper airplane" Ayame said.

"Oh ok, Taijiri I'll talk to you later" Ayame added

"Oh ok" Taijiri said.

Then Ayame went to the school's front gate.

"Ayame, you have a split personality…..Right?" Len asked.

"What? Uh yeah. Why do you ask?" Ayame asked.

"Cause I know your split personality" Len said.

"Really? Can you let her disappear from me?" Ayame said.

"Sure, but just stay calm ok?" Len said.

"Ok" Ayame said.

Len turned on the machine(Its not so big) and a ray hit Ayame. Then Rin appeared from the side and Ayame appeared on the other side. Then Rin was 100% real.

"Um did your machine work?" Ayame asked

"Yes it really did" Miku said happily.

"Thank you Len!" Ayame said happily.

" Your welcome!" Len said

"Len…I missed you so much!" Rin said.

" Me too Rin!" Len said happily.

"AW! How cute! But guys I going to go now and really thank you!" Ayame said.

**When Ayame went home….**

"Good thing that's all over!" Ayame said.

"I better wear my new hair clip. It just looks so pretty!" Ayame added.

**When Ayame wore her hair clip….**

"Hmm…Why do I still have this familiar feeling….I thought it was all fixed…." Ayame said.

**To be continued…..**

**Me: Hi guys! If this story is kinda weird so sorry! I just think of them. And this is called "Its Vocaloids Turn" cause this time its about the Vocaloids and a little of Inazuma eleven but mostly Vocaloid. Please review and no bad comments!**

**(^w^)**


	5. Chapter 5:Its Inazuma Elevens Turn

**Hi guys! Please review and no bad comments! This story is "Its Vocaloids Turn" but this time it shows what was happening in Inazuma eleven when the Vocaloid was building the machine.**

Chapter five: Its Inazuma elevens Turn!

When the gang left. Rin turned back into Ayame.

"What the…why am I crying?" Ayame said.

"Oh well. I need to go back home. I'm tired" Ayame said while yawning.

**The next day…**

It was a sunny day for the Raimon eleven. They all ate breakfast and went to school but…

"Ring_ ! Ring! Ring! " _Ayame's clock rang

"H-huh?" Ayame said while rubbing her eye.

"OH NO! IM LATE FOR SCHOOL! " Ayame shouted.

Ayame quickly ate bread, brushed her hair, wore her uniform, (and others), and ran to school. When Ayame went to school she wasn't late only her alarm clock was set in a different time.

"Nelly! Am I late?" Ayame asked while shaking Nelly's shoulders.

"Ayame, are you nuts? Its just 6:32" Nelly said while putting Ayames hands down.

"But my alarm clock...Not again" Ayame said while looking down.

"Why? Do you know who set your alarm clock?" Nelly asked.

"Yes and I'm pretty sure he's the one" Ayame said angrily and slowly.

"Was it Scotty?"Celia asked while holding him.

"I TOLD YOU IM INNOCENT!" Scotty shouted to Celia.

"AKIHIRO!" Ayame shouted.

"Who's Akihiro?" Taijiri asked.

"Celia, I told you I'm innocent!" Scotty said.

"Fine" Celia said while putting Scotty down.

"Akihiro Abukara is my childhood friend but he is also my arch enemy. He always pulls a prank on me. And now he starts with the alarm clock" Ayame said slowly and angrily.

" A prankster, huh? Where is he?" Scotty asked.

"I know, just wait for it…" Ayame said while grabbing something in her pocket.

_SPLAT!_

Ayame grabbed a pie from her pocket and hit someone who used a spring to jump up to the 2nd floor.

"You think you can trick me Akihiro?" Ayame said while grabbing him.

"How id you know I was gonna hit you with a pie also?" Akihiro asked.

"I have my ways….And what are you doing here Akihiro?" Ayame replied and asked.

Ayame let go of Akihiro but she took off his springs first before she dropped him.

"I transferred here" Akihiro replied.

"Why would you ever transfer here?" Ayame asked.

"Uh… (Think Akihiro think!) Cause I wanted to prank you as possible" Akihiro said.

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked.

"Uh….yeah! What do think I am? Perry?" Akihiro asked.

"Are you accusing me?" Ayame said angrily.

"No. Are you accusing me?" Akihiro said.

"OH IT IS ON!" Ayame said angrily.

Ayame and Akihiro fought the old fashioned way but Ayame used a stick (not sharp) and Akihiro used a ruler. They were about to continue but they're teacher was about to come in so they stopped.

The teacher started class. Then time passed by and it was Recess.

"Yum! My favorite snack of all! Brioche! " Ayame said.

"Ours are all the same. Sandwich with some spread. Unlike you Ayame, You are gonna eat Brioche" Taijiri said.

"That was delicious!" Ayame said.

"Wha- YOUR ALREADY FINISH!" Taijiri shouted.

"Yep" Ayame said happily.

"Shall we continue?" Akihiro asked while holding the ruler.

"I guess we can. But are you still hungry?" Ayame asked.

"Well a little" Akihiro replied

"Then have this!" Ayame shouted.

Ayame threw a blueberry pie to Akihiro

"Why did you do that?" Akihiro asked.

"Cause, you said you were still hungry" Ayame replied.

"You should have served it on a plate" Akihiro said.

_RING!_ The recess bell rang. They all went back to they're classes

**Time passed….**and it was lunch time

"Guys, what's your lunch?" Ayame asked.

"Mine is Nuggets, Barbecue Sauce and also Rice" Taijiri replied.

"Mine is the usual" Nelly replied.

"Mine is Chicken with Rice" Celia replied.

"Mine is the same with Celia" Sylvia replied.

"Mine is Bacon and Rice" Ayame said.

They all ate they're lunch and the lunch bell rang and they went back to they're classrooms.

**Time passed by….**and it was dismissal.

"So Taijiri, what do you really think why Akihiro is here?" Ayame asked.

"Why are you asking me? Akihiro already told you right?" Taijiri asked.

"Its just he said "uh" isn't that kinda weird?" Ayame asked.

"Nope not really" Taijiri replied.

Then a paper airplane flew to Ayame.

"What the…oh its just a paper airplane" Ayame said.

"Oh ok, Taijiri talk to you later" Ayame said.

"Ok Ayame" Taijiri said.

Then Ayame went to the school's front gate.

"Ayame, you have a split personality…..Right?" Len asked.

"What? Uh yeah. Why do you ask?" Ayame asked.

"Cause I know your split personality" Len said.

"Really? Can you let her disappear from me?" Ayame said.

"Sure, but just stay calm ok?" Len said.

"Ok" Ayame said.

Len turned on the machine(Its not so big) and a ray hit Ayame. Then Rin appeared from the side and Ayame appeared on the other side. Then Rin was 100% real.

"Um did your machine work?" Ayame asked

"Yes it really did" Miku said happily.

"Thank you Len!" Ayame said happily.

"You're welcome!" Len said

"Len…I missed you so much!" Rin said.

"Me too Rin!" Len said happily.

"AW! How cute! But guys I going to go now and really thank you!" Ayame said.

**When Ayame went home….**

"Good thing that's all over!" Ayame said.

"I better wear my new hair clip. It just looks so pretty!" Ayame added.

**When Ayame wore her hair clip….**

"Hmm…Why do I still have this familiar feeling….I thought it was all fixed…." Ayame said.

"I wonder why. I thought all those feelings was just because of Rin…." Ayame added

**To be continued…..**

**Me: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the story! But this time it might take a while for me to update because school is back.**

**Akihiro: I didn't enjoy it at all and it was 3D for me.**

**Me: You didn't enjoy it because you were hit by a lot of things**

**Akihiro: Yeah and it tasted horrible**

**Me: Because it was spoiled 5 weeks ago**

**Akihiro: GROSS!**

**Me: Please review and no bad comments!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rivalry's Love

**Hi guys! Finally! A weekend. Sorry for not updating so much cause I'm too lazy but now I finally have the guts to continue. And this story is mostly about Akihiro liking Ayame.**

Chapter six: Rivalrys Love

"Hmm….I'll just figure this out tomorrow…I'm sleepy" Ayame said slowly then began sleeping.

"_Hey Akihiro! I'm going to poke you!" Young Ayame said._

"_No your not! You're never going to poke me!" Young Akihiro said while running away._

"_Finally! Away from Ayame" Young Akihiro said then somebody poked him._

"_See? I got you!" Young Ayame said while giggling._

"_EEW! GIRL GERMS!" Akihiro shouted._

**Then Ayame woke up…**

HUH? Why did I have a dream about my childhood? Well its ok but why me and Akihiro? Well dreams does all the things anyway but why with Akihiro?" Ayame asked herself.

"Huh? Its morning... I better go to school!" Ayame said.

**Ayame got prepared to go school and she did go to school.**

"Hi Shawn" Ayame said while blushing.

"Oh…Hi Ayame…want to eat together at Recess?" Shawn asked.

"Su-sure" Ayame said.

While Shawn and Ayame were talking Akihiro was talking to Mark.

"Mark, How can I tell Ayame my feelings?" Akihiro asked.

"Well just tell her secretly" Mark replied.

"Ok then. I'll try that at Recess" Akihiro said.

"But don't you know that…"Mark was about to continue when Akihiro cut it.

"I don't care what you're saying because I'm too excited" Akihiro said while running.

"Oh dear" Mark said while chasing Akihiro.

**At Recess…**

"Ok now where's Ayame" Akihiro said.

"Hey girls, Where's Ayame?" Akihiro asked.

"Uh with Shawn" Taijiri replied.

"Uh….Who the heck is Shawn?"Akihiro asked.

"Uh Maybe Ayames about to be boyfriend" Nelly said.

While Akihiro is weeping and the other boys are encouraging him Shawn and Ayame are talking.

"So Shawn, are you enjoying the walk?" Ayame asked.

"Yes I am, How about you?" Shawn asked.

"Huh…Me too" Ayame said while blushing.

Then Ayames Tummy made a noise.

"Huh…How embarrassing. Shawn stay here on the bench and wait for me" Ayame said.

"Ok then. Just don't eat so fast" Shawn said.

"Ok" Ayame said while running.

"Hey Akihiro!" Ayame added while running to the canteen.

"Huh?*sniff* Hmm she's away with the Shawn kid. Time to make my move" Akihiro said.

"Hey Shawn! " Akihiro shouted.

"Huh? Oh, hi Akihiro! " Shawn said.

"Why do you keep hanging out with Ayame?" Akihiro asked.

"Uh well, I do like her" Shawn replied.

"Well I like her most!" Akihiro shouted quietly.

"Well I –"Shawn was about to continue Ayame cut the conversation.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Ayame asked.

"Uh… Nothing!" They both said.

"Oh and Ayame we are having a private conversation can you just go somewhere first?"Shawn asked.

"Huh? Sure" Ayame replied while walking away.

"Ok then. How about a bet? " Akihiro asked.

"Ok then. What kind of bet? " Shawn asked.

"How about….whoever kisses Ayame first wins and will be her fiancé" Akihiro replied.

"Ok then but what's a fiancé?" Shawn asked.

"Geez….you don't know what a fiancé…is" Akihiro said and explained what a fiancé is.

"Oh ok, the competition starts tomorrow" Shawn said.

"Oh it's a done deal!" Akihiro said

"What a weird time….Shawn having a secret conversation with Akihiro…." Ayame said slowly.

"Whats wrong Ayame?"Taijiri asked.

"Nothing, Its just Akihiro had a private conversation with Shawn" Ayame replied.

"Well you know boys. C'mon lets just go home" Taijiri said.

"Well….your right" Ayame said.

**Akihiro's P.O.V**

"How could Ayame be in love with Shawn?" Akihiro said.

"After all the times we had together" Akihiro added.

_Flashback…._

"_Akihiro! *poke* im poking you! *poke*" Young Ayame said._

"_Gross! Girl germs! *wiping pokes to a table* what was that for? I didn't do anything to you!" Young Akihiro asked._

"_I know but its fun! *poke*" Young Ayame replied._

"_Hey! Stop poking me!" Young Akihiro said._

_End of flashback…._

"Well fine its not good times but she does like to poke me but not anymore" Akihiro said quietly.

"Well I gotta go home now" Akihiro said

**When Akihiro went home he fell asleep quickly**

"_Hey! Why do you keep poking me? Do you like me?" Young Akihiro asked._

"_What? Like you? Impossible! You are to fat!" Young Ayame shouted._

"_Me? I'm not that fat!" Young Akihiro said._

"_Aha! So you're admitting you are fat! But not that fat" Young Ayame said._

"_HEY! Stop! " Young Akihiro said._

"_Stop what?" Young Ayame asked._

"_Stop poking me! Or else I will tell you're crush" Young Akihiro replied._

"_Eh….fine" Young Ayame said._

_Few minutes later….._

"_Hey Akihiro! Are you sure I can't poke you? Because I cant stop the poking feeling!" Young Ayame shouted._

"_I told you! If you poke me I will tell your crush" Young Akihiro said._

"_Eh…fine then! I 'll change my crush!" Young Ayame shouted._

"_Ok then" Young Akihiro said while waiting._

"_There finish! I changed mine!" Young Ayame shouted._

"_What? That quick ? " Young Akihiro asked._

"_Yep! And this time I wont tell you!" Young Ayame said._

"_Please?" Young Akihiro begged._

"_Nope! Not till we are teenagers!" Young Ayame shouted._

"_Ayame! Time to go home! " Ayame's mom shouted._

"_Huh? Ok mom! See you pokey!" Young Ayame said while smiling._

"_Uh…Bye" Young Akihiro said while blushing lightly._

"_Who is your crush Ayame…..Who….is…" Akihiro said while sleeping._

**To be continued…**

**Ayame: Hi guys! Sorry if this is short. I couldn't think of anything. But still anyways please review and no bad comments!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Finale

**Finally I am back! I LIIIVVVVEEE!**

**Anyways time to continue…**

…**.**

Akihiro: Tell me you're…

Clock: RINNGG

Akihiro: STAINLESS STEEL!

**Akihiro fell out of the bed…**

Akihiro: *rubs eyes* Oh man, I forgot! Today's the competition!

**Shawn's P.O.V**

Shawn: Hmm… it seems today's the competition…Can't wait for Akihiro to lose…

**Random P.O.V**

**Shawn and Akihiro walked in front of the gate getting ready like those random "Running Competitions"**

Shawn: Are you ready?  
Akihiro: Ready for you to lose!  
Shawn: Ready…  
Akihiro: Set…  
Shawn: G-  
Akihiro: Go!  
**As Akihiro said Go! He was randomly pointing at the sky. And as Akihiro didn't notice, Shawn dashed and helped Ayame with her books…**

Ayame: Uh..Akihiro, why are you pointing at the sky?  
Shawn: C'mon Ayame let's go.

**Shawn held Ayame's hand**

Ayame: *blushing* Okay…

Akihiro: *whispering while clinching his fists* One day…

**At class…**

Teacher: Ok class, open your book to page 127…

Class: Yes Sensei!

**At Recess…**

Ayame: I'd like to take the brioche…

Shawn: Hey Ayame!

Ayame: Hey Shawn-kun!

Akihiro: Hey A-AAAH!

**The reason Akihiro was suppose to say Ayame he tried to slide like what Shawn did but Akihiro slid and lost controlled…**

Ayame: Hey pokey, are you ok?

Akihiro: I'm all fine!

Shawn: *looks around* Now thanks to your distraction, there are only two more spaces left in the cafeteria!

Akihiro: (w) *grabs Ayame's arm* C'mon lets sit together!

Shawn: Hey!

Akihiro: I grabbed her arm first!

Shawn: I was distracted by your distraction!

**Taijiri jumps out of nowhere**

Taijiri: C'mon Ayame! Let's sit on the roof!  
Ayame: Got it!  
**Taijiri and Ayame's P.O.V**

Taijiri: They're still fighting over you?

Ayame: Yeah…

Taijri: You have to choose wisely! A boy from school or a boy from childhood!

Ayame: Well a boy from school who's cute or a boy who's annoying from childhood…

Taijiri: Nice!

**Akihiro and Shawn's P.O.V**

Akihiro: I'm telling you! I'm Ayame's loved one!

Shawn: Well I'm her almost boyfriend…

Akihiro: Well it's an almost anyway!

Shawn: And an added bonus to our competition…The one who lost will move to another school…

Akihiro: Yeah so?

Shawn: Ayame will never see you again…

Akihiro: Grr…..Hey look! Shawn Frost!

Random Girls: *fangirl scream and grabbing Shawn*

**Random P.O.V**

Taijiri: Hey what's that noise?

Ayame: It sounds like screaming…

**Looks down from the window and sees Shawn being stretched by fangirls**

Ayame: *jumps down* Stay away from my almost boyfriend!

**Ayame grabbed her roadroller from her pocket and rode on it and pushed the fangirls away…**

Shawn: Thanks Ayame *smiles*

Ayame: Your welcome *smiles and blushes*

Shawn: Oh and, will you go out with me?

Ayame: *blushes* S-Sure!

Akihiro: *almost gonna cry* ….

Taijiri: *jumps down* Akihiro, are you literally crying?

Akihiro: Y-Yeah! And because of this chopped union the lunch lady gave me…It's making me cry harder!

**Shawn and Ayame's P.O.V**

Ayame: This is nice…

Shawn: Yep, it's such a beautiful view, but not as beautiful as you…

Ayame: *blushing* Stop it Shawn! Your making me blush…

Shawn: *smiles*

Akihiro: *spying* I guess…I will never see her again…*tear drops and runs away*

**Taijiri and Akihiro's P.O.V**

Akihiro: *running away crying*

Taijiri: W-Wha…? Akihiro? *grabs his arm* Are you seriously crying?

Akihiro: Yeah….So what? People cry!

Taijiri: This is about Ayame and Shawn right?

Akihiro: So what!

Taijiri: sigh…Akihiro…You do know…Ayame likes you since childhood…

Akihiro: W-What? But she likes Shawn!

Taijiri: Well yeah because you didn't appear quickly…

Akihiro: Yeah so? What should I do now? They're blushing, smiling, and looking at each other with shining eyes!

Taijiri: Just give these to her and maybe she'll take you back… *gives Akihiro blue flowers with blueberries*

Akihiro: Wow, thanks Taijiri! *dashes back to the cherry blossom tree*

Taijiri: I am such a cupid…

**Shawn and Ayame's P.O.V**

Ayame: *holding hands with Shawn* this was really great Shawn…

Shawn: *smiles* I will make sure that I will make you happy…

**Then suddenly while Ayame was enjoying the view, Shawn saw Akihiro going their way…**

Shawn: Hmm…

**Random P.O.V**

Ayame: What's wrong Shawn?

Shawn: Nothing, I was just thinking I should give you your gift…

Ayame: Really? What is it?

Shawn: Just close your eyes…

Ayame: *closing her eyes* Yeah? Then?

Shawn: *kisses Ayame on the lips*

Akihiro: *appears and eyes widen and drop the gifts* …I was too late….

Ayame: *opens eyes and saw Akihiro and pushed Shawn* AKIHIRO!

Akihiro: *runs away crying*

Ayame: *runs after him* Akihiro! Wait!

Taijiri: Oh hey Akihiro! How was….*looks back* Akihiro…

Ayame: Akihiro…

Taijri: Ayame, what happened?

Ayame: I don't want to talk about it…*walks home*

Taijiri: I wonder what happened…

**The next day …**

Taijiri: I still wonder what happened yesterday….

Phone: RINGGG!

Taijiri: *answers the phone* Hello?

Unknown: *whispers*

Taijiri: WHAT!

**At Ayame's house…**

Door: Ding Dong!

Ayame: The door's open…

Taijiri: Ayame!

Ayame: Taijiri? What're you doin' here?

Taijiri: It's Akihiro! He's moving!

Ayame: *eyes widen and dashes to Akihiro's house*

Taijiri: I hope this has a happy ending…

Walo: AROOOO!

Taijiri: Me too Walo….

**At Akihiro's house...**

Akihiro's Father: Are you sure you want to do this son?

Akihiro: ….Yes….

Ayame: Akihiro! Wait!

Akihiro's Father: I'll just get your brothers bag

Akihiro: Ok…

Ayame: Akihiro! Why are you moving?

Akihiro: … It's part of the bet…

Ayame: W-What bet?

Akihiro: Whoever kisses you will be your fiancé and the loser will move and that loser is me!

Ayame: Akihiro…Remember this? *grabs a clover from her pocket*

Akihiro: T-That's…

Ayame: This is the clover you gave me since our childhood…

Akihiro: You still have it! Yeah but…

Ayame: You still have to move?

Akihiro: Yeah! Since Shawntold me…

Ayame: He's not even the boss of you and….

Akihiro: And what?

Ayame: I like you…

Akihiro: B-But you have an almost boyfriend…

Ayame: Well it's an almost *smiles*

Akihiro: *smiles and hugs Ayame* Ayame! I like you very much and remember that!

Ayame: I will! *smiles*

Akihiro: Uh..

Ayame: What?

Akihiro: Just close your eyes! It's a surprise!

Ayame: *closes eyes* What kind of sur-

Akihiro: *kisses Ayame*

Ayame: *eyes open and widen*

Akihiro: *stops* Oh no…are you mad?

Ayame: Akihiro..you..you….

Akihiro: I know I kissed you! I'm sorry!

Ayame: Don't be….

Akihiro: What? (O.O)

Ayame: *kisses Akihiro at the cheek*

Akihiro: You kissed me…*smiles* I knew you like me!

Ayame: So….see you tomorrow?

Akihiro: Definitely!

Ayame: Yay! *glomps Akihiro*

Shawn: *watching and whispers* I am sad that you chose him over me but if it makes you happy Ayame…I'm happy too…

**THE END….**

**Authors Note: **

**Hooray! Finished at last! **

**Anyway, I'll make more stories so yeah….**

**And once again sorry for the long wait…**

**Just When I make new stories it will be faster, not fast like 2 chapters in one day or anything but faster…**

**Anyway, Thank you for reading "The Twisted Adventure Ever"**


End file.
